Always
by Mhera
Summary: song fic. song: "Always" by Saliva. IY feelings on K and vise versa. PLEAZ R&R!!!


Always: song-fic originally done by Saliva. Inuyasha's feelings about Kagome and vise versa. Not too mushy. Hey! It's not my fault they make such a good couple…*whistles innocently*

**__**

I hear, a voice say "Don't be so blind"

It's telling me all these things, that you would probably hide

Am I, your one and only desire

Am I the reason you breathe, or am I the reason you cry 

Kagome grabbed her back pack ready for another trip through the well. Secretly she couldn't wait to see Inuyasha, but she wasn't sure. He had been acting strange lately, like when she left the last time her almost begged to know how long she would be away. As she made her way to the well she stopped and sighed. 

"Okay, lets get it over with," and with that she jumped off the edge to see him. 

When she got there, there was Inuyasha waiting nearby the well, not much to her surprise. He saw her come out, and started his way towards her.

"Took you long enough. Come on, we have to go. Follow me."

"Why? Why should I follow you, eh? You never follow me!"

"Well please come. Just this once. Then I'll follow you where ever you want to take me to today. Please?"

_Oh my god! Did he just say please? Twice? He did! Okay, I have to go. This must be important!_

"okay," she said.

He gave her a funny look then started off. Not far into their trip Inuyasha heard a noise, and to Kagome's attention she saw his dog ears prick up.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," he said, "I don't believe it is anything important though!" and with that he reached into the bushes off to the side of the road and up came Shippo by his tail, grasped firmly by the dog-demon's hand.

"I didn't do anything!" Shippo squealed, then winces ready to be hit on the head at least a few hard times.

"I'm not going to hit you. But why were you following us? You were spying on us, ne?"

"I didn't mean to but I couldn't help it! I sensed something!"

"Like what?"

"uh…" he glanced around nervously, as if he was being watched the spotted Kagome, staring at him in wonder to why he wouldn't tell Inuyasha.

"I can't tell you. Kagome's here," he whispered quietly to Inuyasha so only his sensitive ears would hear him.

"Okay." And with that he dropped the kit, and motioned to Kagome that they continue.

After some time they made it to a clearing in a part of one of the forests Kagome had never been into before. When she looked around, the trees changed. they looked like ones she had never seen before. Then when she looked closer she saw that they weren't trees. They were crystallized. As she went to touch one of the leaves, it fell into the palm of her hand, and it was a gingko leaf, but instead of being a leaf it was an emerald.

"oh my! Inuyasha this place is so beautiful!" she gasped.

Just then something came up to her and touched the tip of her nose. It felt like a prick and a tickle at the same time. Then she looked around and to her surprise found little bits of light floating, no, flying around Inuyasha and herself. She stretched out her hand in attempt to catch one of the light spots, but what she didn't know until now was that the bits of light were faeries. As the one sat onto her out stretched hand she gasped.

"I thought faeries didn't exist!"

"Oh they very much do," replied Inuyasha who was holding one himself, "they always have."

Kagome looked over to him, to see him playing with the faeries. 

_I've never seen him like this, _she thought,_ he seems so…at peace. He look sweet like this. Too bad he can't be like this more of the time._

"Kagome?"

And with that she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Do you promise not to tell anyone about this place? I found it when I was little, actually, my mother showed it to me. She told me to never tell or show anyone about this, and I have done that, except for now because I truly think you would do as my mother asked me. So would you?" he asked looking at her.

"I swear on the Shikon no Tama that I will never let a single soul know about this place. You may trust me on this."

"Thank you."

After some time in the clearing, it started getting dark.

"Kagome? There is one more place I want to show you. Do you mind?"

"No I don't. Go right ahead."

As they continued, things started getting easier for Kagome to recognize. She knew they were close to Kaede's village, yet still far off. After some time they came to the Go-Shinboku tree. It was near sunset, at the very place where the two had met, not long ago. Yet it seemed like they had known each other for ever.

"Kagome?" he said at last, "will you watch the sun set here with me?"

_oh my god! Is he asking me to stay here and watch the sunset with him? He is! I will, this is so sweet!_

"Daijabou?"

"Hai," she replied snapping from her thoughts, "hai."

"So you will then?"

"Hai! How many times should I repeat it?"

"None. Arigato."

"Your welcome."

They watched the sun set. To both of them it was beautiful. After is set Inuyasha had decided they better go back before the others started to worry. Just as they got to Kaede's hut, Kagome asked Inuyasha to stop. He did. 

"I don't know how you'll react to this, but please don't get mad at me," she said shyly. And with that, she leaned up, and like a feathers touch, put a delicate kiss on his lips. At first he didn't know how to react, but he let her kiss him. When she leaned back down, she looked at him. His face was of surprise, and confusion. For a moment she thought she saw a flash of anger and rage. Before he could say anything, she gasped, looking as if she was on the verge of tears, and ran into the priestess's hut, grabbed her things, and ran out strait for the Bone Eater's well. He chased after her, but she jumped into the well before he got there. When he returned to the hut, he looked frustrated and raged, sad and surprised, and overall mixed up.

"What did you do now?" asked Sango. She knew something happened, because she saw them stop outside the door, Kagome rushing in with tear streaks down her face, Kagome rushing out, and Inuyasha chasing after her.

"Me?! I didn't do anything it was her! She kissed me and I was shocked, she got the wrong impression, who knows in the seven hells what she thought, and ran off like I striked her! Feh! You see? I didn't do anything!"

"Okay I understand!"

_She likes him so she kissed him, and she thought he was mad at her for it so she fled from him. That's it! Now all we need is for him to tell and show her his true feelings about her. Like that going to happen!_

"Okay."

"Okay what Sango?" he replied not having a clue what she thought.

"Go tell her your true feelings. About her. It'll get rid of all your problems and-"

"Maybe start some chemistry between you two." and with that comment Miroku caressed Sango's butt, immediately receiving a smack on the head from her boomerang. (AN: sorry I had to do that! I've seen all the other authors do it so I had to! It is funny though if you think about it…)

Back in Kagome's time she was glad to find no one home. She ran upstairs to her room. When she got up there, she fell to her knees before her bed, and cried. Eventually she got the hiccups. Then she laid down and fell asleep, from crying so much.

**__**

Always...always...always...always...always...always...

I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you 

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude 

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

(shows picture of Inuyasha sitting, head in his hands, thinking hard, then skips to Kagome laying on her bed, and crying, mentally cursing Inuyasha's name. It then goes back to him, he hit's a nearby tree, and storms off.)

****

Done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you, done with you

I feel, like you don't want me around 

I guess I'll pack all my things, I guess I'll see you around 

Its all, been bottled up until now 

As I walk out your door, all I can hear is the sound

After some time Kagome woke up to find Sango in her room, sitting at her desk.

"Sango, what are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. After you fled, I got worried. He told me everything. Do you want to tell me what happened?"

And with that Kagome buried her face in her pillow to start crying again. Sango attempted to comfort her, with little luck, and eventually had to tell her what Inuyasha had told her. Kagome told her it was true, with a few adjustments, because it was from her point of view. Then Sango told her what she had come up with, from piecing together what the two had told her.

After some time Sango decided to go back to her time. Mrs. Higurashi invited her to stay for dinner, but she had to pass, saying she had some unattended business to get back to. Kagome knew exactly what she meant.

After Sango left, Kagome had to explain to her mother why she had come, leaving out a few details, like the kiss, and then told her she was going back.

Once she got there she was immediately greeted by Shippo.

"I'm so sorry Kagome! Inuyasha made you cry! He'll pay for this!"

"It's okay. I'm fine now. Go play, I have some things to take care of.

And with that she walked off to find Inuyasha. She went to almost every place she could think of. The Go-Shinboku tree, the well, again, the river where they had been so many times before, and a bunch of other places. Finally she came to his secret place.

"That must be it. He has to be there. It is the only place left." and from that last word she said she took off running to see if he was there.

Once she got there, she stopped and began to walk cautiously, not to disturb the faeries, and the trees, and most of all, to see if Inuyasha was there. She entered, and looked around before actually walking. She stooped when she thought she saw a flash of red, and say it was a ruby apple, on an apple tree. She looked even more closely, to see a flash of white, which made her gasp. 

_It's him, it has to be! Should I say his name aloud? Or would it disturb anything? I have to try it. I can't afford to not see if he's here._

"Inuyasha?"

She got no reply so she tried what she thought would be the only way to get him down if he really was up there.

"Osuwari shounen!" she shouted, but only so she could hear it.

"What was that for?! I thought you hated me. Go away. You don't want to see me. Now leave!"

"No! I did that to see if you were here, since I got no reply when I called your name.I do want to see you and I do not hate you! Inuyasha ie baka. Now please tell me why you reacted the way you did."

He was now facing the opposite of her, refusing to turn around. She decided she had put up with enough of it and was going to try and trick him into talking to her.

"Fine! Obviously you do hate me! I never want to see you again!" she nearly screamed, trying to fake a coming-on cry. With that she turned around and fell to her knees, on purpose, and started to fake crying to get him to notice her. He immediately ran to her, not wanting to upset her again, and noticed, that she wasn't crying, but laughing.

"Stupid girl! Feh! You tricked me! I don't think you deserve to be comforted!" and with that remark he jumped back into the tree he was sitting in, just to hear Kagome shout 'osuwari!' and do another face plant. He then got up and was about to yell at her when he realized that he should consider Sango's advice. He was going to tell her his true feelings, and would surprise her.

**__**

Always... always... always... always... always... always...

I just can't live without you

"Kagome?" he asked, pleading in his mind she would say something. No reply. He got down from the tree, and then asked her again. 

"Kagome?"

"What?" she said, turning around to face him.

"I have decided to do something, on both of our behalves, and I just want you to know, that no matter what…" he then got very quiet, as if he wanted only her to hear him. He then moved closer to her, leaned down so their faces met, and finished his sentence, "aishiteru Kagome."

And the second he finished what he was saying, he leaned towards her and kissed her, and she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, he wrapping his arm around her slim waist, and after a moment they released the kiss. They then looked into each others eyes, and smiled. (AN: I know, I know, what can I say! You know they make a great couple! Writing the kiss wasn't that easy. _ now to finish!)

"Aishiteru Inuyasha," she said, before they kissed again. Just then the faeries came out and started fluttering around them, happy for the two. After some time they eventually started after Kaede's village, and ran into Shippo on the way. They let him walk with them, even 

Inuyasha approved of it. When they got back, they where greeted by every one, and Sango and Kagome exchanged smirks, knowing what had happened.

**__**

I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you 

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude 

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you 

I left my head around your heart

Why would you tear my world apart?

Always... always... always... always... 

Two weeks passed, and Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten to understand each other more. It was now the night of a new moon. Inuyasha decided to go for a walk alone, to clear his thoughts. They group had been having some trouble with finding the shards, and he was tired from searching for them. They were close to Naraku's domain, and that wasn't good. (AN: duh!) 

**__**

In the middle of his walk, he heard something whiz past him, and come back. He reached for Tetsusaiga, presently useless because he was in human form, and it was then the things attacked him. He was hurt badly bleeding all over, his clothes with little rips in them. He managed to get back to where the company was staying, but only to collapse before the hut. Miroku had sensed something evil about, and went outside to see what it was. There he found the hanyou, badly hurt, and called to call for help from his friends inside

Once they got him inside and got him lying face up on a futon, they got poultices, water, new clothes, some herbs and other healing stuff, and got ready to clean him up.

After they had succeeded with carrying out their task, they went to bed, except for Kagome, who sat stroking the young man's face with her feather like touch. Shippo had fallen asleep in her lap, and after some time she put him in a different room, so she could watch over Inuyasha by herself.

He woke then, and reached up to take her hand in his, but she did that to him before he could to her. She smiled at him, him managing a small but painful smile back.

****

I see, the blood all over your hands 

Does it make you feel, more like a man?

Was it all, just a part of your plan 

The pistol's shaking in my hands and all I hear is the sound

Always…always…always…always…

She then laid down next to him, and they fell asleep together. (AN: how sweet!)

**__**

I just can't live without you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude 

I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you 

I love you, I hate you, I can't live without you

I just can't take anymore, this lack of solitude

I pick myself off the floor and now I'm done with you

Always... always... always...


End file.
